Zevo 3 the New Mutant
by ShakiraGabriella
Summary: When Jason's cousin Shakira comes to town Zevo 3 will have to face something new a new member. i hope you enjoy my first story


What happens when Zevo 3 has a new mutant in town

ZEVO 3 THE COUSIN PART I

BRIII HIGH

the school bell rings at BR3 high as Jason James is scateboarding home as fast as he can and bumps into matt and ellie.

"wooo jason wats the rush" Ellie asks

"My cousin Shakira is coming to New eden city"Jason said,My uncle just went back into service so grams is taking care of her until he gets back."

"wow thats cool"matt cheers

"Sorry but i have to go"Jason said speeding off home

STANKFOOT'S LIAR

"black top fire up the generator" stankfoot roars

blacktop obeys and this small container of zevo compound instantly turns golden yellow.

"finally i have what i've been working for,stankfoot cheers,the counterpart to Darkmateria's dark zevonic energy "

"WHAT ARE U BLABBING ABOUT U INSALINT FOOL" darkmateria says blasting stankfoot into the container knocking it into the river.

"nooooooo"cries stankfoot

the containor floats right up beside gram's house boat.

GRAM'S HOUSE

"is everything ready she should be here any moment" Grams said exictedly

"yes ma'am"jason said as the door bell rings

"ooo thats her"Grams said as she walks to the front door and opens it

"GRAMS"Shakira screams

"Kira,grams says its good to see u baby and u remember ur cuz jason right"

"of course hey jason" Kira says hugging him.

jason looks at Shakira and saw how she's changed she used to be a small innocent 5 year old with long brown pigtails and a purple dress. Now shes a spunky 15 year old with brown hair curled down black leggings a yellow belly shirt and a black shoes where the new K d that came in yellow and black.

"shakira sweetie where are ur things?"grams asked

"o i left them out on the deck i couldnt fit them threw the door."she replied

"Jason honey would u help Shakira with her bags"

"sure grams"jason says and him and shakira go outside to get her things.

DECK OF GRAM'S HOUSE BOAT

"wow u have alot of stuff" jason said as he carried another bag full of clothes into the house.

"careful thats my Miguel kor bag its fragile"Shakira insisted

as soon as she spoke those words jason trips and all the stuff in the bag burst out including a locket in the shape of a treble clef that dives into the water.

"no my mother's locket"Shakira says as she dives into the she grabs the necklace she notes the container(think it to be here sun tane lotion) and grabs that too

GRAMS' GUEST ROOM(SHAKIRA'S ROOM)

"im so sorry for almost losing ur mom's locket"jason says

"its fine i shouldn't have put it in that bag,its the last thing my mother gave me before she died,Shakira says placing it around her neck,their know it will always be then grabs her bathing suite,the small containor and gets up

"now if u will excuse me im going to soak in some rays."shakira says leaving the room,"

Jason enters the living room to find matt and ellie waiting for him.

"o no guys im sorry that i forgot about the meeting i just"

"its ok jason u had a lot on ur plate for one day with ur cousin its fine" ellie says

"where is she anyway"matt asks

"on the roof tanning"jason says now lets get this meeting on"

GRAMS ROOF

Shakira now in her black bathing suit puts on the golden yellow zevo compound as tanning lotion,Puts on some music,and lays back in the suddenly begins to mutate when she comes threw she is still on the roof.

"maybe you 've had a little to much sun shakira"she says as she heads back inside.

...

"its very nice to meet u"Shakira smiles and says as she ends her introduction to matt and suddenly becomes woozy when she passes everyone is trying to help her they see her transform into a mutant super hero like out fit is a yellow and orange miniskirt with yellow and orange stars and treble clefs on it and a yellow bellie shirt with orange and yellow stars and treble clefs on it with orange and yellow wires wrapped down here legs. she wears a yellow mask that shows her eyes and mouth (like elastica),and a orange star necklace around her neck, her hair is pint up in several ponytails with golden ribbons wrapped around them .(like rubberbands).She has a S that looks like a clef starting in her shirt and stops in her team lookes at each other in absolute confusion.

SHAKIRA'S ROOM

shakira comes threw and wakes up hooked up to a machine matt made to figure out what her power is.

"whats going on"she asks.

"Shakira listen to me closely u have become a mutant like us matt, ellie, and i are a superhero group called zevo 3"

"your crazy"Shakira says getting up and looking in the mirror"ooo i look good but how.

"u must have been exsposed to the zevo compound" ellie said

"whats that? ?"

"the chemical thats gives us or power green liquid substance,has anything weird happen to you today" matt asked

"i did us this weird sun tann lotion but it was gold not green and it glowed.

"Stankfoot must have invented a new compound" matt said.

just then the machine went off and matt read the screen

" it says that the zevo compound has altered Shakira's cells to transmit and reflect electromagnetic and sound waves "matt said

"in normal english please!" jason says.

"Shakira can produce light and sound waves."Matt says

"Wow so i really am a mutant"Shakira said


End file.
